New Dawn
by ParalightX
Summary: Mia has been searching for her father her whole life, and now she finally tracks down the Cullens and finds her father... More things reveal and happen when Mia settles down in Forks, but not all things are good.
1. Chapter 1

**New Dawn**

My sleek long blonde silky hair danced around through the air as I ran at full inhuman speed. I was heading further and further into the Washington state area, up near Forks.

When I was in Idaho I had heard about the Cullen's causing some trouble for the Volturi and if my hopes would come true, they would still be in Forks.

The Cullen's had something I needed, they had my father.

The skies had gone dark and grey as a thunderstorm would be starting anytime soon.

I didn't really have an idea on how this reunion would go, or how I would start or even explain to the Cullen's that I was a daughter of theirs.

I was finally was in the Forks area and immediately I detected that wolf lived in the Forks area too. That would have definitely kept the Volturi away from here.

The thunder had already started and as I got closer in to the area, I picked up on the sound of baseball- Vampire style.

I ran closer and closer to the field where I heard the baseball game coming from.

I stopped running and started walking through the forest, getting slower and quieter. I had waited one hundred and thirty-three years to know my father and now as I got closer I was starting to get scared. Did I really want to see him? I mean I had survived many, many years without him…

They never sensed my presence probably because I was using my power of invisibility.

I jumped magnificently up into the trees and had a clear view of them all there.

There were ten of them. Nine vampires and one werewolf, this was definitely confusing. There were three male teenage vampires and the same for the females; an older looking female and male vampire, along with a vampire toddler and a tanned teenage werewolf.

None of them looked a like.

Of the three boys, one was big- muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blond. The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze-coloured hair. He was more boyish than the others, who looked like they could be in college, or even teachers here rather than students.

The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of sports illustrated swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room as her. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. The short girl was pixielike, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction. The other girl was fluid even in stillness and her flawless face was pale as the moon against the frame of her dark, heavy hair. Her limbs were smooth and strong, skin glistening subtly, luminous as a pearl.

The slightly older female had the same pale, beautiful features as the rest of them. Something about her heart-shaped face, her billows of soft, caramel-coloured hair, reminded me of the ingénues of the silent-movie era. She was small, slender, yet less angular, more rounded than the others. And the male, Carlisle I presumed looked the exact same as the last time I met him, obviously. He had his same old light blonde hair, but it was gelled back and his high cheekbones that outlined his smile.

The wolf was just a young teenage boy that was basically buff and tanned. He had dark brown, almost black short hair and chocolate coloured eyes.

The young toddler was hidden behind the teenage wolf, so I couldn't really see her.

The game had ended and the jock like boy started taking a flaky at his self for losing the game.

I chuckled to myself as he threw the ball into the ground making a loud Thrashing sound.

Abruptly all ten of their faces were looking in my direction making me freeze on the stop.

The boy with the bronze-coloured hair took a step forward but Carlisle put his hand on his chest stopping him.

"Well hello," he smiled, "did you want to join in?"

I looked at him then said, "Nah, I really just observe to be honest."

He smirked at me and then said, "I'm Carlisle and-"

"I know," I laughed.

"How so?" he asked, kinking his head to the side.

"The time you were staying at Volterra, I was staying there too, just for a week," I smiled.

"How come we were never introduced?" he asked intrigued.

"Well I wasn't really an important guest, I was there seeing Alec really."

I stayed there for less than a week just seeing Alec. The Volturi knew I was staying but they never took any interest in me as they were busy and had other people to attend to.

"Oh, well I'm sorry I miss you, eh?"

"Mia, Mia Whitlock," I smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well Mia, this is my wife Esme," he pointed over to his wife.

"Hi," I smiled.

"And these are my sons Edward, Emmett and Jasper and my daughters Alice, Rosalie and Bella. This is my granddaughter Renesmee, Bella and Edward's daughter and this is Jacob Black, a family friend," he smiled with a little hesitant at the last bit.

"It's nice to meet you all," I said politely.

"Would you like to come back to our place?" Carlisle smiled.

"That would be lovely thanks," I smiled back.

I looked over at Jasper; surely he must have figured it out. By his blank wide eyed expression I think he kind of did.

The inside was even more surprising, less predictable, than the exterior. It was very bright, very open, and very large. This must have originally been several rooms, but the walls had been removed from most of the first floor to create one wide space. The back, south-facing wall had been entirely replaced with glass, and, beyond the shade of the cedars, the lawn stretched bare to the wide river. A massive curving staircase dominated the west side of the room. The walls, the high-beamed ceiling, the wooden floors, and the thick carpets were all varying shades of white.

"This is a very nice place you have here," I said to Carlisle specifically while looking around.

"Thank you," he replied with a chuckle.

Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Jasper and I headed towards to couches in the lounge.

"So tell us Mia, where were you from?" Alice sweetly asked in a gentle voice.

"Texas," I answered.

As stone hard and still vampires may be, Jasper definitely flinched at my answer.

"Tell us, if you don't mind, how long have you been living as one of us?" Edward asked intrigued.

"Well I was born in 1861 and was turned in 1877, so one hundred and thirty-one years" I half smiled.

I felt so old when I said my age, although I had the body of a sixteen year old, I had the mind of a one hundred and thirty-one year old.

At the corner of my eye I could see Jasper sitting there working out dates, numbers and times in his head.

"So what happened, like what about your parents, your family?" Alice asked. There was a look in her eye that said she could relate to that situation.

"Well my father left before my mother could tell him she was pregnant, he had to go fight in the Confederate States Army in 1861 to serve in the Civil War which was all my mother told me."

"My mother was called Alexandria Platt and she got killed by the vampire who turned me," I said thinking back to the painful memory that had haunted me my whole life. "we were taking a short cut through an alleyway and a vampire came out and attacked me, my mother tried to stop it but all that she managed to do was get it off of me as it went for. She died and I was half dying according to doctors. I was in the hospital for two to three days, healing and changing. Once I had completed my transformation I was hungry, very hungry, but I knew what had happened to me and I controlled myself just enough to get out of there," I explained.

"How did you get out of a hospital so many stories high with hundreds of people in it?" Bella gasped.

"Easy, my window was facing an alleyway and I jumped," I smirked.

"I found an abandoned building and lay low for about a week. The hunger was driving me insane but I got through it, I ate a few rats so that helped a little. I soon found a companion, Marnie. She helped me through a few years; teaching me how to control my hunger and guiding me, helping me get a hold of my new life. We fed on humans but also animals, depending on how sympathetic we felt really."

"How did you meet Alec?" Jasper asked looking like a concerned father.

"A long time ago, Marnie and I were travelling and the Volturi were passing through and we just so happened to meet and get acknowledged. Alec and I turned out to have more in common," I smiled leaving that little story there.

I suppose I felt a little satisfied that Jasper had shown an interest in my life. I didn't know how to feel to be honest. Jasper never came home to my mother as she thought he was dead, but he wasn't dead, but also he couldn't really tell her about becoming an immortal unless he wanted to turn her himself which would be deadly for a newborn.

"So are you just travelling around by yourself now?" Carlisle asked with a look of sympathy on tattooed on his face.

"Yeah, I was passing through and I heard you playing baseball. It has been a long time since I've played baseball, well really watched it, like it said," I smirked.

"Well, if you like Mia, you could stay here for a little bit," Esme smiled, knowing her husband was thinking the same thing.

"Well that's very kind of you," I smiled, "thank you very much."

"Uh, sorry guys but I promised Charlie that I'd meet up with him," Bella said looking at her watch.

"We'll see you tomorrow," Edward half smiled and then left with Bella.

"Charlie is Bella's human father," Alice told me.

"Ah," I laughed.

"Well if you'll excuse me, I have to go to the hospital," Carlisle apologized as he stood up, "I'll see you later," he continued and then pecked Esme on the lips and left.

"Well if you'll excuse us Mia, but Alice and I were going to make a dress," Esme smiled a motherly smile, "you could join us if you want?"

"No, it's ok you, I don't want to interrupt any plans."

Everyone had been and left and now it was only Jasper and I. We both knew that this conversation was coming.

"Are you?" Jasper started with his voice almost audible.

"Your daughter? Yes," I said.

His eyes sensing all of my emotions projected back at me, feeling the pain and suffering I felt.


	3. Chapter 3

The unnecessary breath that he breathed was cut off and his super sensed sight was frozen.

"I don't blame you for anything, Jasper. You gone to do your duty in the army after my mom found out she was pregnant, you didn't know," I said trying to ease his guilt.

"But still, you would think I could sense my own flesh and blood when you came by," he said. Anger was growing wild through his veins, building up to an explosion.

"Jasper- dad, whatever you want me to call you, you didn't realise until I said your name that I was yours. You've never had children and I can see this is a shock…so I'm gonna go and give you time," I hesitated for a moment and then turned around for the door.

"Don't," he said grabbing a hold of my arm.

"From all the shitty human TV drama I've watched, by not giving yourself time to think, it's going to end badly," I smiled.

He smirked and said, "But this isn't shitty human TV drama."

I smiled like I meant it. Not just because he made a joke or a funny line, but because he had accepted me, he had accepted the fact he had a daughter. He was taking responsibility unlike quite a lot of people if they find out they have children, mainly because they are humans and have too many emotions and are also uncomfortable with change.

"So how was Alex?" Jasper asked with his frozen glass look on his face.

"She coped well. I think partly because she was a strong person but also I was more mature than kids my age, I seemed to pick up things pretty well and understand things better."

"You probably got that from me," he smiled actually showing his smile. He had a nice gentle smile, something that could make you at ease and feel trustworthy towards him.

"I was advanced than other kids, you had the foundation people that struggled, general- the normal working pace, the credit you could say who worked faster and then there was me advanced. I had to be moved up a year just because I got through all the work well and picked up on everything, I was different." I trailed off on my past as I thought back to the memory. Some people said I was extraordinary because I was so smart, but I basically got picked on and got called a geek. I never actually had a lot of friends when I was younger; it was just my mother and I.

My mood suddenly lighten and I couldn't force myself to think about the past, it was being blocked from my mind.

"Are you?"

"Manipulating your emotions, just a little bit," he smiled.

"When I was human, I lived in Houston, Texas. I was almost seventeen years old when I joined the Confederate Army in 1861. I lied to the recruiters and told them I was twenty. I was tall enough to get away with it.

"My military career was short-lived, but very promising. People always . . . liked me, listened to what I had to say. My father said it was charisma. Of course, now I know it was probably something more. But, whatever the reason, I was promoted quickly through the ranks, over older, more experienced men. The

Confederate Army was new and scrambling to organize itself, so that provided opportunities, as well. By the first battle of Galveston — well, it was more of a skirmish, really — I was the youngest major in Texas, not even acknowledging my real age."

"I was placed in charge of evacuating the women and children from the city when the Union's mortar boats reached the harbour. It took a day to prepare them, and then I left with the first column of civilians to convey them to Houston."

"I remember that one night very clearly. We reached the city after dark. I stayed only long enough to make sure the entire party was safely situated. As soon as that was done, I got myself a fresh horse, and I headed back to Galveston. There wasn't time to rest. Just a mile outside the city, I found three women on foot. I assumed they were stragglers and dismounted at once to offer them my aid. But, when I could see their faces in the dim light of the moon, I was stunned into silence. They were, without question, the three most beautiful women I had ever seen."

"They had such pale skin, I remember marvelling at it. Even the little black-haired girl, whose features were clearly Mexican, was porcelain in the moonlight. They seemed young, all of them, still young enough to be called girls. I knew they were not lost members of our party. I would have remembered seeing these three."

"'He's speechless,' the tallest girl said in a lovely, delicate voice — it was like wind chimes. She had fair hair, and her skin was snow white."

"The other was blonder still, her skin just as chalky. Her face was like an angel's. She leaned toward me with half-closed eyes and inhaled deeply."

"'Mmm,' she sighed. 'Lovely.'

"The small one, the tiny brunette, put her hand on the girl's arm and spoke quickly. Her voice was too soft and musical to be sharp, but that seemed to be the way she intended it."

"'Concentrate, Nettie,' she said."

"I'd always had a good sense of how people related to each other, and it was immediately clear that the brunette was somehow in charge of the others. If they'd been military, I would have said that she outranked them."

"'He looks right — young, strong, an officer. . . . ' The brunette paused, and I tried unsuccessfully to speak. 'And there's something more . . . do you sense it?' she asked the other two. 'He's . . . compelling.'"

"'Oh, yes,' Nettie quickly agreed, leaning toward me again."

"'Patience,' the brunette cautioned her. 'I want to keep this one.'

"Nettie frowned; she seemed annoyed.

"'You'd better do it, Maria,' the taller blonde spoke again. 'If he's important to you. I kill them twice as often as I keep them.'

"'Yes, I'll do it,' Maria agreed. 'I really do like this one. Take Nettie away, will you? I don't want to have to protect my back while I'm trying to focus.'

"My hair was standing up on the back of my neck, though I didn't understand the meaning of anything the beautiful creatures were saying. My instincts told me that there was danger, that the angel had meant it when she spoke of killing, but my judgment overruled my instincts. I had not been taught to fear women, but to protect them.

"'Let's hunt,' Nettie agreed enthusiastically, reaching for the tall girl's hand. They wheeled — they were so graceful! — And sprinted toward the city. They seemed to almost take flight, they were so fast — their white dresses blew out behind them like wings. I blinked in amazement, and they were gone.

"I turned to stare at Maria, who was watching me curiously.

"I'd never been superstitious in my life. Until that second, I'd never believed in ghosts or any other such nonsense. Suddenly, I was unsure.

"'What is your name, soldier?' Maria asked me.

"'Major Jasper Whitlock, ma'am,' I stammered, unable to be impolite to a female, even if she was a ghost.

"'I truly hope you survive, Jasper,' she said in her gentle voice. 'I have a good feeling about you.'

"She took a step closer, and inclined her head as if she were going to kiss me. I stood frozen in place, though my instincts were screaming at me to run."

Jasper paused, his face thoughtful. "A few days later," he finally said, "I was introduced to my new life.

"Their names were Maria, Nettie, and Lucy. They hadn't been together long — Maria had rounded up the other two — all three were survivors of recently lost battles. Theirs was a partnership of convenience. Maria wanted revenge, and she wanted her territories back. The others were eager to increase their . . . herd lands, I suppose you could say. They were putting together an army, and going about it more carefully than was usual. It was Maria's idea. She wanted a superior army, so she sought out specific humans who had potential. Then she gave us much more attention, more training than anyone else had bothered with. She taught us to fight, and she taught us to be invisible to the humans. When we did well, we were rewarded. . . ."

He paused, editing again.

"She was in a hurry, though. Maria knew that the massive strength of the newborn began to wane around the year mark, and she wanted to act while we were strong.

"There were six of us when I joined Maria's band. She added four more within a fortnight. We were all male — Maria wanted soldiers — and that made it slightly more difficult to keep from fighting amongst ourselves. I fought my first battles against my new comrades in arms. I was quicker than the others, better at combat. Maria was pleased with me, though put out that she had to keep replacing the ones I destroyed. I was rewarded often, and that made me stronger.

"Maria was a good judge of character. She decided to put me in charge of the others — as if I were being promoted. It suited my nature exactly. The casualties went down dramatically, and our numbers swelled to hover around twenty.

"This was considerable for the cautious times we lived in. My ability, as yet undefined, to control the emotional atmosphere around me was vitally effective. We soon began to work together in a way that newborn vampires had never cooperated before. Even Maria, Nettie, and Lucy were able to work together more easily.

"Maria grew quite fond of me — she began to depend upon me. And, in some ways, I worshipped the ground she walked on. I had no idea that any other life was possible. Maria told us this was the way things were, and we believed.

"She asked me to tell her when my brothers and I were ready to fight, and I was eager to prove myself.

I pulled together an army of twenty-three in the end — twenty-three unbelievably strong new vampires, organized and skilled as no others before. Maria was ecstatic.

"We crept down toward Monterrey, her former home, and she unleashed us on her enemies. They had only nine newborns at the time, and a pair of older vampires controlling them. We took them down more easily than Maria could believe, losing only four in the process. It was an unheard-of margin of victory.

"And we were well trained. We did it without attracting notice. The city changed hands without any human being aware.

"Success made Maria greedy. It wasn't long before she began to eye other cities. That first year, she extended her control to cover most of Texas and northern Mexico. Then the others came from the South to dislodge her."

He brushed two fingers along the faint pattern of scars on his arm.

"The fighting was intense. Many began to worry that the Volturi would return. Of the original twenty-three, I was the only one to survive the first eighteen months. We both won and lost. Nettie and

Lucy turned on Maria eventually — but that one we won. "Maria and I were able to hold on to Monterrey. It quieted a little, though the wars continued. The idea of conquest was dying out; it was mostly vengeance and feuding now. So many had lost their partners, and that is something our kind does not forgive. . . .

"Maria and I always kept a dozen or so newborns ready. They meant little to us — they were pawns, they were disposable. When they outgrew their usefulness, we _did _dispose of them. My life continued in the same violent pattern and the years passed. I was sick of it all for a very long time before anything changed . . .

"Decades later, I developed a friendship with a newborn who'd remained useful and survived his first three years, against the odds. His name was Peter. I liked Peter; he was . . . civilized — I suppose that's the right word. He didn't enjoy the fight, though he was good at it.

"He was assigned to deal with the newborns — babysit them, you could say. It was a full-time job.

"And then it was time to purge again. The newborns were outgrowing their strength; they were due to be replaced. Peter was supposed to help me dispose of them. We took them aside individually, you see, one by one . . . It was always a very long night. This time, he tried to convince me that a few had potential, but Maria had instructed that we get rid of them all. I told him no.

"We were about halfway through, and I could feel that it was taking a great toll on Peter. I was trying to decide whether or not I should send him away and finish up myself as I called out the next victim. To my surprise, he was suddenly angry, furious. I braced for whatever his mood might foreshadow — he was a good fighter, but he was never a match for me.

"The newborn I'd summoned was a female, just past her year mark. Her name was Charlotte. His feelings changed when she came into view; they gave him away. He yelled for her to run, and he bolted after her. I could have pursued them, but I didn't. I felt . . . averse to destroying him.

"Maria was irritated with me for that . . .

"Five years later, Peter snuck back for me. He picked a good day to arrive.

"Maria was mystified by my ever-deteriorating frame of mind. She'd never felt a moment's depression, and I wondered why I was different. I began to notice a change in her emotions when she was near me — sometimes there was fear . . . and malice — the same feelings that had given me advance warning when Nettie and Lucy struck. I was preparing myself to destroy my only ally, the core of my existence, when Peter returned.

"Peter told me about his new life with Charlotte, told me about options I'd never dreamed I had. In five years, they'd never had a fight, though they'd met many others in the north. Others who could co-exist without the constant mayhem.

"In one conversation, he had me convinced. I was ready to go, and somewhat relieved I wouldn't have to kill Maria. I'd been her companion for as many years as Carlisle and Edward have been together, yet the bond between us was nowhere near as strong. When you live for the fight, for the blood, the relationships you form are tenuous and easily broken. I walked away without a backward glance.

"I travelled with Peter and Charlotte for a few years, getting the feel of this new, more peaceful world.

But the depression didn't fade. I didn't understand what was wrong with me, until Peter noticed that it was always worse after I'd hunted.

"I contemplated that. In so many years of slaughter and carnage, I'd lost nearly all of my humanity. I was undeniably a nightmare, a monster of the grisliest kind. Yet each time I found another human victim, I would feel a faint prick of remembrance for that other life. Watching their eyes widen in wonder at my beauty, I could see Maria and the others in my head, what they had looked like to me the last night that I was Jasper Whitlock. It was stronger for me — this borrowed memory — than it was for anyone else, because I could _feel _everything my prey was feeling. And I lived their emotions as I killed them.

"You've experienced the way I can manipulate the emotions around myself, Mia, but I wonder if you realize how the feelings in a room affect _me. _I live every day in a climate of emotion. For the first century of my life, I lived in a world of bloodthirsty vengeance. Hate was my constant companion. It eased some when I left Maria, but I still had to feel the horror and fear of my prey.

"It began to be too much.

"The depression got worse, and I wandered away from Peter and Charlotte. Civilized as they were, they didn't feel the same aversion I was beginning to feel. They only wanted peace from the fight. I was so wearied by killing — killing anyone, even mere humans.

"Yet I had to keep killing. What choice did I have? I tried to kill less often, but I would get too thirsty and I would give in. After a century of instant gratification, I found self-discipline . . . challenging. I still haven't perfected that."

Jasper was lost in the story, as was I. It surprised me when his desolate expression smoothed into a peaceful smile.

"I was in Philadelphia. There was a storm, and I was out during the day — something I was not completely comfortable with yet. I knew standing in the rain would attract attention, so I ducked into a little half-empty diner. My eyes were dark enough that no one would notice them, though this meant I was thirsty, and that worried me a little.

"She was there — expecting me, naturally." He chuckled once. "She hopped down from the high stool at the counter as soon as I walked in and came directly toward me.

"It shocked me. I was not sure if she meant to attack. That's the only interpretation of her behaviour my past had to offer. But she was smiling. And the emotions that were emanating from her were like nothing

I'd ever felt before.

"'You've kept me waiting a long time,' she said."

I didn't realize Alice had come to stand behind me again.

"And you ducked your head, like a good Southern gentleman, and said, 'I'm sorry, ma'am.'" Alice laughed at the memory.

Jasper smiled down at her. "You held out your hand, and I took it without stopping to make sense of what I was doing. For the first time in almost a century, I felt hope."

Jasper took Alice's hand as he spoke. "Alice told me what she'd seen of Carlisle and his family. I could hardly believe that such an existence was possible. But Alice made me optimistic. So we went to find them."

"And that's basically how we came to the Cullen's," he smiled.

"Did…did you ever think about my mom?" I asked twiddling my thumbs and picking at my nail varnish.

"Yes, quite a lot. I loved her very much Mia but I knew I couldn't go back to her after being changed, I wouldn't of been able to resist and well you know," he shrugged.

"Yeah I know," I sighed.

"But now we can start a new thing, if you want?"

"You mean relationship," I laughed.

He smiled at me. "You got your mother's sense of humour."

"I'm gonna go out for a walk for a bit and let you tell the others," I smiled as I got up.

"I'll see you later," he said and cupped his hands onto my cheeks and very gentle and father-like kissed the top of my forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

I decided to a long walk and maybe hopefully find a river or a beach. The way I liked to realise stress or just chill out really was by swimming. I always thought the sea and I were combined as one. When I was in it, I felt complete and calm; like I was myself and nothing bothered me when I swam, I didn't need to be careful about exposing myself to the humans or about having to feed. I guess that's how I got the ability of being invisible; I liked to hide away from people.

Without realising, I was outside of Forks, almost twelve miles I estimated. As I was passing by (walking a human speed now as there was humans around), I saw a sign saying _**The Quileute Tribe Welcomes You to La Push**_.

I stared at it blankly and then shook my head. Strange. I saw another sign pointing to the direction of the beach, which I was pleased to see.

A bolt of thunder roared from out of the sky. This was great, people would have to leave the beach and I could go at full speed in the ocean.

As I walked to the beach, people were leaving.

"Oh I wouldn't go in there Hun, the storms just starting," a red haired woman came up to me and said.

"Come on," she said to her son who must have been about three. He was clutching her hand, looking up at the sky terrified.

I sat on the rocks which were scattered around at the entrance to the beach, waiting for everyone to leave so I wouldn't get any comments or looks.

After about five minutes the beach was like a graveyard. There was cans and empty packets lying around and even a few old disgusting looking towels.

A smile took over my face as started running (at human speed) over to the tide. Abruptly my feet jolted to the ground and my nose picked up a wet dog scent.

Deep angry growls surrounded the beach, then I saw one of them; a huge black shape eased out of the trees, quiet as a shadow, and stalked deliberately towards me. It was enormous – as tall as a horse, but thicker, much more muscular. The long muzzle grimaced, revealing a line of dagger- like incisors. A grisly snarl rolled out from between the teeth, rumbling across the clearing like a prolonged crack of thunder.

There was about half a dozen wolves around me, snarling, growling, and getting ready to pounce.

I didn't get it, Jacob; he was a wolf and could be around the Cullens. Was he abandoned by his pack for hanging out with vampires? I don't know, but I knew if I stayed here any longer then I wouldn't be able to find out.

The alpha wolf- which I saw first, narrowed its eyes at me and got ready if he were about to jump.

When they were all set to go, they abruptly stopped, still on their guard but they stopped the attack. The alpha gave me an annoyed expression and then the same past me.

I turned in a quick swift moment and saw another wolf behind me. Its fur was a sandy colour and was tall and gangly. Its brown chocolate eyes melted on me, like I was the only creature on this earth, the only survival to living.

I took a step back, then another and then ran past the alpha who just watched me leave but never liked whatever just happened.

What did just happen?

I ran and ran, getting faster every second, not avoiding anything that was in front of me. I ran straight through a tree, leaving a big chunk out of the trunk. I had to get straight home, home to Jasper, to my family.


	5. Chapter 5

I got to the bottom of the Cullen's driveway and stopped.

What would I tell them? That I went to the beach just to swim and _almost_ got attacked by a pack of wolves. And just to add the cherry on top, I had some weird moment with a wolf which I don't understand. Oh great.

"Mia!" Jasper shouted.

My eyes flew open and looked up.

Jasper stood there wide eyed along with Alice, Carlisle, Edward and Emmett.

"What?" I asked. Shit I'm in trouble.

"I'm getting less accurate everyday now," Alice sighed.

"Um…" I mumbled.

"Oh thank god," Jasper said putting his arms around me.

"What?" I asked again.

"Don't freak out, but Alice had a vision of you not coming back, that you were dead and because she couldn't see the attack we knew it was the wolves," he let out a breath of relief.

"Um, well about that," I laughed nervously.

Jasper pulled back and looked at me.

"Well I sort of went to the beach to swim and then the wolves came and were about to attack me…but then…the alpha stopped because I think the wolf behind him asked him to or something," I said out aloud.

"Mia you are reckless," Jasper said still in shock.

"I suppose you should have told her about the treaty," Edward put in.

Jasper gave Edward a look that was saying shut-up-omg.

"But you're alright now?" Carlisle asked, making sure.

"Yeah, I'm all here," I smiled.

"Come on, lets go in," Jasper said, putting his arm over my shoulder.

When I got in I had Jasper sit on one side of me (naturally) and Rosalie on the other.

"Are you ok?" Rosalie asked very caringly.

"Yeah thanks," I replied.

It didn't seem to appear that being nice or caring was Rosalie's nature.

"I still can't believe that your, Jaspers daughter," Bella said astonished.

"Neither did I until Alec told me about you lot," I confessed.

"The more I think about it, the more you two are so similar," Edward continued, "you both think the same, look the same," he smiled.

"Edward can read minds," Jasper laughed at me as I turned round to him looking confused and a little worried.

"Ah, makes more sense," I laughed.

"So what exactly happened out at the beach?" Jasper asked.

"Like I said earlier," I said thinking back, "the wolves surrounded me and the alpha was about to attack…but then he called the attack off and let me go…I didn't understand," I explained.

"You don't think?" Jasper said to Bella.

"No, he wasn't in wolf during that time so he couldn't have known," Bella reassured him.

"Um, anyways," Carlisle said getting away from the subject, "Alice and Esme decorated and sorted you a room."

"Oh, I don't really know what to say," I laughed, "thank you so much."

"You can thank us when you've seen it, come one," Alice lightly jumped to her feet then pulled my arm.

"Oh," I gasped and got dragged up the stairs.

My room was second door to the left when you got to the top of the stairs.

"Jasper and I are next door to you," Alice smiled.

I walked in and the theme was black, white and red which I saw straight away.

I had white walls, making the room lighter and a black carpet. I had a red cushioned couch over by the window, which was facing the TV. There was a large red circular rug in the middle of the room and the wall beside the door had a massive wardrobe against it.

"Sorry there isn't much in it, we only had a few hours," Alice apologized.

"Alice, you done all this within a few hours, I love it! This has got to be the best room I've had out of the hundred years I've lived," I laughed as her face brightened up at my compliments.

Alice left me to settle into my new room. So I decided to unpack the few things I had in my bag.

I chucked my red backpack onto my bed and unzipped it. I tipped it upside down and let all of my possessions fall out. I had one of my favourite books of all time "Lockheart" with me. Another few things I had were just some clothes and a pair of converse and also my clarinet. I started playing the clarinet since I was eleven years old and at times it kept me going. After my mother's death, the music would just keep me going, blocking everything out of my mind.

I heard a chap at the door and someone going to get it.

It was another wolf. I could smell the scent of them from up here.

I started hanging the few clothes I had in my wardrobe when abruptly there was a knock at my door.

There stood a boy, probably about the appearance of my age. He had russet coloured skin and was a tall, gangly build. He had glistening black hair and eyelashes like feather dusters, but under those lashes he had coconut brown sweet eyes which were full of excitement and passion.

"Hi, I'm Seth," he grinned a huge and happy grin.


	6. Chapter 6

"Um hi…" I said to him.

"Do you not recognise me?" his smile dropped a little.

"Sorry I've only just moved here," I apologized.

"It's me, the wolf that you looked at, at the beach," he exclaimed.

"W-wait, did you call your alpha off?" I asked a bit astonished.

"Yeah, well really I didn't need to. You know how wolves read thoughts, well my pack read my, I imprinted on you…" he said.

I froze there; my heart turning into a solid icicle, my breath being cut off, my eyes staring at Seth shocked.

"M-Mia?" Seth said waving his hand in front of my eyes.

"Eh…I got to go," I said and slammed my door in his face.

WHAT THE HELL! I got to go? I live here. That was messed up seriously. What was even worse, I just shut the door in his face.

I walked over to the couch and flopped down on it, face first.

For starters, I didn't know vampires could have "soul mates" considering vampires are meant to be creatures with no souls and also vampires and werewolves are natural sworn enemies, and now I've been imprinted by one, what the hell?

I heard people talking outside of my door and jolted up. Without thinking I opened my window and used my ability to hide myself.

By then it was too late, Jasper had opened my door.

I didn't take any unnecessary breaths when he walked in.

I audibly tiptoed over to the corner and stood there like a statue watching Jasper, Seth, Jacob and Rosalie walk in.

"I told her but then she just shut the door in my face," Seth cried to Jasper.

"Shhh," Jasper hissed at him and kinked his head to the side, as if he were listening for something.

"So it was you that got Sam to stop the attack," Jacob said to Seth.

"Yeah, once they all heard my thoughts everyone stopped," Seth answered.

"I'm glad you went back there," Rosalie sneered.

"What?!" Jacob sneered.

"Oh I'm not going to pretend I like you wolves hanging around here, but at least it was only you," Rosalie said to Jacob, "the only reason you never went back to Sam is because of her."

Jacob flinched back but then said, "I wasn't keeping Seth here, he had family and so did Leah."

"No, they got sick of you lazing around and hovering over Renesmee all the time, that's why they went back!" Rosalie shouted at him.

"Well I let them, giving your niece more protection in case the Volturi ever came back!" Jacob growled, restraining a barf.

"Guys come," Seth pleaded, standing in the middle of them.

Rosalie sighed, along with Jacob's breath slowing down.

"Now that you both have calmed down," Jasper said, "there are four emotions I can manipulate in here."

"What?" Seth asked confused.

Jasper slit his eyes together, concentrated and slowly walked around the room.

He stopped in front of where I sat crouched.

"If you don't mind, could you guys leave for a minute?" he said more as a direct order.

Seth looked up at Jacob, like he was looking for insurance and Jacob nodded to him and all three of them left.

When the door shut, Jasper sat down next to me.

"Mia," he gently said.

I sighed and became visible again. "How could the others not sense me?"

"The others aren't your father," he smiled. "You're so much like me," he said, while gently stroking my cheek with his finger.

"What appearance or personality wise?"  
"Both," he said, grinning his nice white straight teeth at me.

I shuffled over and cuddled into him, and he put his arm around me.

"You ready to talk?" he asked.

"Maybe," I mumbled.

He lightly laughed at me. "This is definitely a strange imprint for sure."

"I don't even know him," I moaned.

"You don't have to, and plus it's the wolf that imprints and knows."

"What the hell was that earlier with Rosalie and Jacob?" I asked leaning slightly back to look at his expression.

He took a breath in closing his eyes while doing so, and then opened them again. "Have you noticed anything about Renesmee?" he firstly asked.

"Yeah…I didn't really think much of it as well I had more things going on in my mind."

"Well Renesmee was born when Bella was a human, and she almost died but Edward managed to change her in time, so Renesmee is half human half vampire, a hybrid. Irina, a vampire from another coven, saw Renesmee and believed she was an immortal child. She informed the Volturi, as immortal children are not permitted to live. They came to Forks intending to kill us and Renesmee, but Alice and I travelled and managed to find another hybrid like Renesmee and we also gathered witnesses to stop the execution."

"As Renesmee was born, Sam wanted rid of her but before Jacob had imprinted on her, he tried to change Sam's mind but he wasn't willing to change his mind so Jacob left the pack along with Seth and Leah- Seth's older sister."

"Because of the imprint, Jacob wanted to protect Renesmee of course, and the wolves decided to help **only **because of the Volturi coming, so they said. But anyways after the Volturi left and everything settled, everyday I've sensed Jacob's emotions and he's terrified in case they come back; that's why he let Seth and Leah return to Sam's pack. But the real reason was, just in case any other vampire came to hurt Renesmee, Jacob would stay by her side and the wolves would go after the vampire- in his head that I was told Edward."

"Oh…messed up stuff," I said blinking.

"Yeah, but back to your little situation," he pushed on.

I put my hands in my face and moaned.

The funny thing about this was that Jasper was just like my mom, parent wise. When I had less serious boy troubles or something along those lines, my mom would always talk to me like this and I'd always dread it. Every since she died, I never expressed my emotions to anyone, or reveal very deep ones.

"If you think about it Jacob's a wolf and Renesmee's a vampire," Jasper said trying to take a different approach to the situation.

"Yeah, but even I know nothing sexual or romantic can happen obviously with the age but-"

"But, think about it. Imprinting is when the wolves or 'shape shifters' as they like to be called finds their soul mates. You can't go one day without seeing them, trust me, I can feel what Jacob feels, he barely leaves this house you know," Jasper smiled.

"But you don't just look at someone then turn up at their door and say that your soul mates, it's just…weird!" I exclaimed.

"I've been around the wolves longer, so I can't really say what's weird and what's not," he chuckled.

"I really still don't get it, wolves and vampires are enemies…its just, I don't know," I sighed.

"Mia," Jasper firmly said, "If Seth was born when you were, you would still be imprinted on even as a human, you just got attacked and were changed accidently, but that doesn't mean you don't have another half."

I could feel myself starting to accept the situation, and Seth.

"Jasper, don't manipulate my emotions please," I sighed.

"I'm not," he smiled.

So really it was me accepting this. I wasn't used to change or basically life changing tragedies. I still haven't got over my mom's death and it's been like 131 years. Every year I go to her grave and spend all day there, just staring at her headstone.

I sighed and let my head fall back against the wall.

"I need to apologize don't I?" I said.

Jasper simply smiled and then got up and left the room.

As I stood up, the wet dog smell hit me, but then it started to fade and deform into this sweet flowery smell.

There he stood. Seth was slightly taller than me, and on his face was this big happy grin.

"Hey, um, look Seth I'm sorry about before, I- I was just in shock," I apologized looking down at the ground then up at him.

"It's ok, I suppose I was a big strong coming on," he grinned.

He stood two steps closer to me and suddenly wrapped his arms around me.

Vampires can't feel temperature, but god I swear I could feel a slight heat radiation coming off of him.

I was frozen in the position when he surprised me, but it took me a few seconds to breathe and accept. I put my arms around him and started embracing this new magical thing.


	7. Chapter 7

Yesterday Seth and I had been talking for hours continuing into the late evening and it turns out Esme is becoming a great housewife cook. Because of Jacob being here for the majority of the day, Esme has started cooking; and well, I'll guess she'll have two wolves to cook for.

Seth told me about the beach attack. He said that all the wolves heard his thoughts, about when he saw me and imprinted, that's why the called off the attack. If the pack did kill me, then Seth would be unable to forgive them, it would be the same for any other member if that had happened to them.

It was so strange but I liked Seth, **a lot**. I can't say I want to have a relationship straight away; it's too quick, even if we are 'soul mates'. We agreed to be good friends right now, and that's enough for me. Too much drama at the moment, I just met my father, settled in a new town and met my soul mate all in one day. I suppose everyone needs a little bit excitement in their life at some point, but I guess you could say this is the crazy supernatural kind.

**One week later…**

"Mia!" Jasper shouted.

"Yes?" I said as I had journeyed from upstairs, to downstairs at the front door in a swift moment.

"Package here for you," he said, looking at it then back to me with a funny expression on his face.

The package was a funny oval sort of shape wrapped in brown paper. On a white label it said:

**Mia Whitlock**

**Cullen residence**

**Forks, Washington**

"How the heck would they find our house?" I asked.

"Easy, send it to Forks post office and then to the Cullen residence, considering this is a small town and everyone knows who we are," Jasper grinned cockily.

I carefully picked it up and went through to the dinning room and sat it on the table, along with Jasper behind me.

I tore at the package, to reveal a case.

A smile appeared on my face.

"I know what this is," I laughed to myself.

Jasper just stared curiously.

I unzipped the case to reveal inside was a bright green clarinet.

I put the clarinet together, first attaching the bell to the lower joint, then the lower joint to the upper joint, then the tuning barrel to the mouth piece. I then took the reed out of the packet and sucked on it. After making sure it was moist, I attached it to the mouth piece. Giving it a few blows, I started playing a few scales, working my fingers.

"I didn't know you played," Jasper said with a memorized look on his face.

"Grade 8 for the last hundred years or so," I smiled.

"When did you order this?" Jasper asked kinking his head to the side.

"I didn't," I said as fidgeted with the clarinet- making sure all the buttons weren't sticky.

"Then who?"

"Marnie, she sent me it," I answered.

"Oh, any particular reason?" he asked intrigued.

"Well…when we were in Italy, we were passing through and I found this gorgeous little music store, and they were selling this coloured clarinet. Marnie knows how much I adore my clarinet and music for that matter and well I guess she's bought me one for my birthday," I explained well looking at my clarinet.

I then turned to look at Jasper who was probably thinking 'shit!' the way he was looking.

"If you'll just excuse me," he gulped, then in inhuman speed he ran off.

I decided to go upstairs to play while everyone went into panic mode.

I started playing some of my favourite pieces that I learned a long time ago. I smiled to myself and then I turned on the radio. On came 'Big Spender' and I started playing along with the radio. I remembered playing this song a few years ago on my tenor saxophone, which I sadly had to sell as I couldn't carry it around with me.

After a little while, I put my clarinet to rest, sitting it on a little stand I had for it. I could hear everyone still trying to prepare some 'sorry we never knew it was your birthday party' thing.

I ended up slouched on my couch listening to my IPOD.

_"…I left my head and my heart on the dance floor. Stop calling stop calling I don't wanna talk anymore…" _I started singing to myself.

Someone at my door harrumphed.

I quickly pulled my earphones off and jumped off my bed, to see Jasper standing at the door trying not to laugh.

"Do you want to come downstairs?" he asked still smirking.

"Only if you stop smirking," I said, with my eyes narrowing.

"Sorry," he smiled, "come on."

As I walked down the stairs there was a big banner saying 'Happy Birthday!' and balloons and candles spread about.

"Happy Birthday Mia!" Seth excitedly said and ran over to me.

"Thanks," I smiled returning a hug.

"Unfortunately we don't have any presents as we like didn't know…" Alice said apologetically.

"It's ok, seriously, I don't want anything, this little party is just nice," I smiled.

Alice's face lit up and she half skipped over to me, giving me a hug.

"So how come you never told us?" Rosalie asked.

"I forgot myself," I laughed, "148 years of birthdays; I don't really take notice anymore. It wasn't until Marnie had sent me a present this morning I remember."

If I could I totally would be blushing right now.

"Well happy birthday," Rosalie smiled at me.

Later on, everyone was chatting and enjoying the music.

Bella came over to me and I signed to Seth to give some privacy for a minute.

"Hey happy birthday," she smiled.

"Thanks. I think this is the last party I'll want," I laughed.

"Well the one I had for my eighteen, I was still human and then I cut my finger, which caused Jasper to attack me."

"Oh," was all I could say. I didn't exactly know what to say to her really.

"I think he's done quite well in getting used to the blood you know?" she said.

"Yeah," I had no idea.

"Oh, Mia do you know how much you've taken effect here?" Bella exclaimed.

"Um?" I said.

"Well for a start when I was in the family and even now, Rosalie hates me and Jasper, he was so quiet but now, now you have him smiling all the time!" it sounded like she was drunk to be honest, even though that was impossible unless she had too much blood when we went out hunting yesterday.

"Oh! Oh! You're a mini Rosalie!" Bella started laughing.

Edward then came over and held Bella's arm, "I really shouldn't let her have so much blood," he said looking mortified.

"Mia," Seth smiled and wrapped his arm around me.

Bella hesitated for a moment and then went off.

"Do you need anything?" he asked gazing at me.

"No I'm fine Seth," I laughed.

He was so devoted to me, I felt like I was being spoilt.

Seth got up and then put his hand out, "may I have this dance m' lady?" he asked.

"You may," I laughed, taking his hand.

Song after song, we were dancing, just letting the music flow through us. Everyone was in such a good mood, mostly of all us were dancing having a good time.

This was probably the best birthday I've had for ages.


	8. Chapter 8

After the party everyone went somewhere quiet and settled down. Alice and I cleaned up which, really was putting the decorations by.

I made Seth go home, I didn't want him to start ditching his family for me and plus he had school.

As usual when I was bored; I slouched on my couch and listened to my iPod.

I shut my eyes and imagined what it was like to sleep. I hadn't slept in 148 years. Thinking over my life, I had enjoyed the my 70 years going around- a normal life sentence, but now it had doubled and some things it was like history repeating itself. I had family now, so I guess that was something to be happy about and Seth.

_**Clink**_

I jolted up from the couch and pulled my earphones from my ears. I half crouched and walked over to the window.

_**Clink**_

Another pebble hit my window. It couldn't be Seth, I told him to go home and sure enough he'd be as tired as ever.

_"Psst!" _a voice whispered.

I pushed the window open and looked down.

Marnie!

"Hey omigosh! What you doing out here?" I asked. I climbed up onto the window and then jumped, landing lightly and cat like on my feet.

"It's your birthday silly," she laughed and gave me a hug.

"You dyed your hair?" I asked pulling back.

Marnie's natural colour was a chestnut brown colour and her eyes were red peeking to gold.

"Yeah, I got bored after a century or so, so I dyed it this mahogany red colour. It looks dark right now, but in the sun light it shines red," she smiled excitedly.

I rolled my eyes at her, "you love specific colours," I laughed.

"Course, its boring to stay the same, last time it was blue, but now its red and plus I got me some sexy specs to wear," she pulled out these red framed glasses that were something from the eighties.

I suddenly paused.

"What is it?" she whispered.

"They would have sensed you coming and would have probably freaked out," I said with a slight unease in my voice.

"Um…I have no idea," she laughed.

"Unless…Alice saw us talking n stuff, so she probably told them," I said thinking.

"So, shall we go a little walk?" Marnie smiled kinkily.

"I know that smile," I smirked, "What you planning?"

Marnie tapped her nose and grinned.

"Come on," she said linking with my arm.

It turns out our 'little walk' went on for miles. We travelled through Folks, through the state until we got to Los Angeles.

"You beast, come on what are we doing? You got to tell me that," I said trying to act serious, but you never could around Marnie.

"Please just wait till we get there, I was promised to secrecy." She pleaded.

"Fine," I said crossing my arms.

"Thanks, now come we don't wanna be late," she pushed on.

After another 10 minutes of walking in inhuman speed, we eventually got to the secret destination.

"Here we are," Marnie smiled while looking at a nightclub.

"You brought me all the way out here to go to some scabby nightclub," I said with my jaw opened slightly.

"Don't judge a book by its cover," she gasped then giggled.

I shook my head at her. Marnie may be about two hundred years old but she still acted the way she looked.

"Come on," I said pulling her.

Inside it was just like any other nightclub; loud, noisy and wild. There was people dancing around wildly, people at the bar, people passed out, people running to throw up.

"Show me the way," I said to Marnie.

She guided me through the path with the least people in our way, to a door with V.I.P on it.

A security guard at the door looked at Marnie, and then let us through. In the V.I.P lounge it was just a few males and females doing stuff I didn't really want to see.

"Ok…" I said to Marnie.

"Hang on," she scoffed and then took me to a door which said: **Store cupboard.**

So it wasn't actually a store cupboard, surprise, surprise! It led us through to an even more private room that had dim lights, a bar, a few couches and two pool tables.

"Surprise!" Marnie smiled and done the jazz hands.

"Happy birthday Mia," a deep smooth voice said.

And walking out from the dark was a pale, dark haired boy.

"Alec," I breathed.

He smiled at me, showing glowing white teeth which emphasised how red his eyes actually were.

"Long time no see," he laughed coolly.

The last time I saw Alec was before the whole Renesmee business. For years Alec and I had an on/off relationship, which he still never got over.

"Yeah," I mumbled, turning to Marnie I said through my teeth, "So this is the surprise?"

"Yeah…" she said with her smile gone and a cloud of guilt was over her head now.

"Come sit," Alec smiled, using his hands to gesture to the couches.

I hesitated for a moment, but agreed.

"Mia I've missed you," another voice from the dark emerged.

"Demetri," I sighed. "What, have you brought the whole Volturi with you?"

Alec chuckled at me, "always a good sense of humour," he smiled gazing at me.

I felt like a chibi character sighing at that moment.

Demetri had an olive complexion with a chalky pallor, and dark hair that reaches his shoulders. He was tall and lean and **very **powerfully gifted. I guess Alec must have tracked down Marnie to get me to come.

I sat next to Alec who had his arm propped up on the couch, which obviously was behind my neck.

"Oh, before I forget, a birthday gift for you," Alec smiled.

Demetri came back through with a little blue navy box.

I looked at Marnie who just gave me an encouraged look back.

I sighed and took the gift. I opened the box to find a little gold chain, with an emerald circular shaped jewel in the middle.

"I found this and it made me think of your eyes, you know, before you got turned," Alec smiled, with his eyes twinkling at me.

"Here," he said taking the necklace from my eyes. I turned around and lifted my hair up.

"I have to say with you wearing that necklace, you bring out more beauty," his deep voice said. If it weren't for his dark voice, that would of totally sounded corny.

"Um, if you'll excuse me, I need to make a call," I said standing up.

Alec grabbed my hand and lightly kissed it, "don't be too long," he grinned.

I blinked once and walked off.

I went back up to the V.I.P lounge and went through the fire door, getting outside into the night sky which was getting lighter.

I pulled my phone from my pocket and called Jasper's number.

_"Mia?!" _Jasper gasped worriedly.

"It's alright, I'm fine," I said, hoping he'd calm down.

_"Where the heck did you go? Alice saw you're friend chatting to you, so we left you alone in peace…"_

"Yeah, that was Marnie, she sort of took me out for my birthday surprise which turned out to be this nightclub in L.A and the surprise was Alec and Demetri is also here," I told him.

_"Are you ok? You're not in trouble or anything with the-"_

"Oh god no, its just Alec thinks he can get our old on/off relationship back on, w-would you be able to come down and get me as soon as possible, daylight is coming up soon," I asked.

Jasper left as soon as I had asked him to pick me up, so I told him the address and he said he'd be here as soon as possible, so I went back down stairs to Alec.

"You were away for a little bit, everything ok?" Alec asked concerned.

"Erm yeah, sorry about that," I said and went back over to my seat.

Alec put his hands on my shoulders and whispered into my ear softly, "you seem a little jumpy."

"I do?" I laughed off the truth, "I guess it's been a long day, even though we can't get tired, just my mind," I smiled. He seemed to believe it.

Alec's fine lips lightly touched the side of my cheek, making me flinch a little. I waited for him to go for my lips but instead he stood up, letting go of me and walked over to one of the pool tables.

"How about a game?" he grinned.

"Sure," I replied.

As Alec set the chalked the end of his cue, "you would always beat me at our games, remember?" he smiled.

"Yeah," I laughed, "but then sometimes I thought you just let me win."

He looked up at me for a second, smiling casually, then went back to chalking his cue.

For that split second, he didn't seem like creepy ex, but like an actually nice guy.

"Why don't you and Demetri have a game Marnie?" I suggested.

"Why not," Demetri grinned then winked at Marnie, who just gave him a funny look.

"You can break," I said to Alec.

Alec took a second to line the white ball up, and then got into a position to break. The white ball bashed against the other mixed colors, all of them clashing against each other until a striped ball went into the pot hole.

"Stripes then," he smiled and handed me the cue.

I aimed for a green spotted ball, using the white ball at a particular angle I managed to pot the green ball in.

"This is going to be challenging then?" Alec said with a pleased smirk on his face.

"Maybe," I shrugged and went for another ball, successfully potting in.

"So how is dearest Jane then?" I asked politely.

"The usual," he shrugged.

"Oh, so still a bitch then," I said, hitting another ball into the pot, I looked up, "nothing changes then."

"Oh you can't be too hard on her," he smiled amused.

I went for an orange ball, but missed. "Yeah after trying to mentally hurt Bella and kill my family, I can't be hard on her," I said sarcastically while handing the cue over.

"That was just Aro and his brothers; you know we only do what we do for the safety of our kind."

I mumbled, knowing he was speaking sense.

I looked over to see Marnie laughing at one of Demetri's poor jokes that I heard him tell.

For the next few shots Alec potted most of the balls in, but the black one he missed.

"This is it," I said retrieving the cue off of him.

Positioning myself, I carefully aimed the ball and steadily I took a shot.

"I guess you do lose quite a lot," I laughed when the black ball potted.

"Another reason why I love you," he grinned cockily, while taking one swift movement so that he was in front of me, breathing over me.

My breath stopped. I do love Alec and always will, but Seth. He's my imprinter, he's the one destiny picked for me to be with. Sure I had fun with Alec, but we would never be just right. It was like trying to put a wrong piece of jigsaw into the wrong slot, it just wouldn't work no matter how much you wanted it to.

"Alec," I said looking down, away from his face. "I can't."

His smooth finger slid under my chin, forcing me to look at him.

He smiled cockily and charmingly, "me and you, we'll just always be good."

"I-" I tried to protest but he took my lips away, showing me the love we would always have.

I pushed against his lean chest and shook my head.

"No Alec, I can't!" my voice rose.

Demetri was suddenly by his side and Marnie by mine.

"I know I was an ass the last time, but we have history," he pleaded.

He sensed I was hurting and calmed down by taking my pain away.

"No, that won't work Alec, I can't because- because I'm imprinted," I let out a little sob.

The pain in my chest came back and his eyes deepened with anger and his lips slouched away from his smile that was there.

"Oh my god! I if I knew this then I would never have brought you out here Mia, I- I thought you and Alec had actually worked it out before I brought you here," Marnie gasped.

"It's ok," I said putting my hand on her shoulder, and then dropping it.

"Wolf," Alec bluntly said.

"Yeah, I rejected it at first but then, the more I thought about it, the more I had come round to the idea…" I trailed off.

Alec swallowed then said, "That's ok. You can get imprinted on, but you can refuse," he smiled and then laughed at his worries.

"Alec-" I said.

"No," he smiled angelically, "you know where to find me once you've made your choice, see you soon Mia," he smiled and then walked out with Demetri cockily smiling at Marnie and then leaving behind Alec.

"Erg," I said putting my hands through my hair.

"I'm sorry Mi," Marnie said.

"No it doesn't matter, you never knew," I half smiled at her.

"Come on, Jasper is coming soon." I said walking towards the exit.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey Mia," Seth whispered with his head peeking round the door.

"Just a sec," I said pulling my t-shirt on. "Come in."

"Hey," he grinned cockily and gave me a bear hug.

"Oh," I gasped, "hi," I said laughing.

"I want to take you to meet my family," he smiled.

"Wow, hold the phone," I said putting my hand out, "have you forgotten that I'm a vampire, your family are wolves and they sort kind of almost killed me?"

"Well they have to accept we've imprinted and besides you only hunt animals right?"

"Yeah, yeah animals," I said. Lie.

"So you're hunting like the Cullens now, which is ok," he said.

"Yep," I added. Lie.

I hadn't hunted in just over six months. I had stopped feeding and my body started getting used to the strain of not having blood. I still craved it, but I was trying to force myself not to, hoping that maybe if I kept it up I would be able to one day live without having the need for it. A girl can dream…

"Come on lets go," he said pulling my hand.

"Wait, Seth, I still don't know about this," I said hesitating.

"It'll be fine," he said.

"What about the treaty? Neither of us can cross lands," I brought up.

"It's a bit late for that. And besides it's only going to be my sister, Sam and Jared. Unfortunately Paul can be no where near you for now because of his temper and the others are letting Sam…"

"Access me, to see if I'm safe," I finished.

"Yeah, he nodded looking down, "but you know that whatever happens, I'll be here for you," he grinned gleefully.

"Come on," I laughed shaking my head at him.

Seth surprised me, although he left his pack once, he would leave it again and never look back, just for me.

"Alice," I said to her. "Is Jasper around?"

"No, he, Edward and Emmett went out hunting and you're not in my vision," she said looking at me with suspicion.

"That's because I'm sort of going to meet the wolves, well three of them actually," I said.

"They could kill you at anytime, even if we have started working together what's to say they won't turn their backs on us?" she lectured.

"Because that would never happen, not with our imprint," Seth said, entwining his fingers with mine.

"If something happened, I could never see it," Alice said looking down.

"Don't worry," I laughed, "I'll be fine and plus are you forgetting about my ability," I winked.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll go with them," Jacob said who was standing behind Alice.

"You will?" Seth said lightening up. His eyes dazzled as he looked at Jacob.

Jacob smirked at Seth's reaction and nodded.

Sam had decided to meet out at the beach, so in case anything funny was to happen, it wouldn't. Not with people around.

"I'm just gonna run on ahead and talk to Sam first," Seth informed us and then ran.

"H-how do you cope," I asked Jacob, "with the whole imprinting on a vampire who just so happens to be an enemy?"

"I found it weird at first," he started to say, "but then, I didn't care. All I did and still do now was to protect her and make her happy. I'd put her life before mine," he shrugged.

"Is that how Seth feels?" I asked.

"Mia, every wolf who has imprinted feels like that when they find their soul mate, you can't turn it off," he half smiled.

I paused for a minute then asked, "Has anyone ever turned down an imprinter?

"Not that I know of, it's really impossible to resist because of the devotion and love you get from them."

I did like Seth and I found it good at going with the friend's thing at the moment, but I knew I could never go back to Alec. He had become obsessed, it was that bad. The only reason he acted creepy I think was because of the last time, when I said that was us for good. But, somewhere inside me had this unsettling feeling that Alec wouldn't accept this rejection, especially if it was to a werewolf.

"He seems to look up to you, you know," I said to Jacob.

"He's like a little brother to me," he warmly smiled.

"Jake, I know I don't know much about this and really I shouldn't have the cheek to ask you this, but do you still hate Edward?" I asked.

He gave me a look that said he was amused, and then said, "I would say yes, but after he gave me Renesmee I couldn't. She's everything to me," he shrugged.

One new thing I have learned about Jacob is that he's a big sweetheart.

"There they are," he pointed out as we got closer to the entrance of the beach.

As I got closer I caught a look of Leah, Seth's older sister. She had perfect copper skin, glistening black hair and also- just like Seth, eyelashes like feather dusters.

"Hi Mia," Sam said in a deep voice, but his face looked older. He had long, rounded muscles, along with copper skin and was tall too.

"This is Jared," Seth introduced. Like Sam, Jared looked similar, the only difference was he was a little shorter and had sort of red brown skin.

They never dared to shake hands with me.

Seth came over to me, sliding his hand into mine.

"I just want to make this clear," Sam started in a deep voice with a growl, "the treaty is messed up right now, but you will not- whatever the circumstances be allowed to feed on humans."

"Sam, its ok I won't." I assured him.

If Sam wasn't so important to Seth I would have told him something along the lines of "I can do what I want thank you very much, I have been living longer than you…" with a pun intended.

"Well hopefully we won't get anymore imprints with vampires," he scoffed.

"Excuse me! If Seth was born when I was, we would be together when I was human, I just tragically got attacked and had to suffer my mother dying for me, so I don't really think you have the right to start judging when you have no idea what the **hell I've been through!**" I roared at him.

Seth held onto me, tightly, looking at me, trying to calm me down.

I hated people who judged people! They had no right to, enemies or not, appearances are only the masks we hide behind.

I looked at Sam. My eyes were burning, painfully stinging every time I blinked. Sam just looked back at me, with his arms crossed and a smirk planted on his face.

"Welcome to the family," he laughed.

All that anger that had built up in me disappeared. I blinked. "What?"

By the expression on everyone's faces, they were all thinking the same thing.

"You got temper, just like a wolf," he smiled.

We all stared at him and blinked in shock.

I didn't know Sam but I could sense by his accusation that he hated vampires.

"Sam…?" Jacob said.

"I've decided to take a different approach towards this, a new start," he smiled thoughtfully at himself, "and, besides, Paul will have someone he can fight with."

"Oh Paul ain't getting anywhere near her," Seth instinctively said, standing in front of me slightly.

"It's ok Seth, I could take on any wolf twice the size of me," I laughed.

Sam cockily smiled at me and said, "Feisty one you are."

"Well I'll be damned, Sam having a good time with a vampire," Jared sarcastically said, laughing.

"Yeah well, you'll gain all my trust within time," Sam said more seriously now.

"Well, everything here seems to be fine, I think I'm going to go see Renesmee," Jacob said, waving as he left.

"Sam, remember the business just now," Jared said nudging him.

"O-oh! Oh yeah." Sam remembered, "If you'll excuse us, we have something to attend to, I'll see you around Mia Whitlock," Sam said winking.

"Come over here," Seth cockily grinned at me after Sam, Jared and Leah had left.

"You're sister never said one word there," I pointed out as we walked over to Seth's surprise.

"Yeah…I noticed that, but then I also noticed the face she had on; her depression face."

"Sam?" I just had to say.

"Yeah," he answered.

We went quiet for a second, but like usual, I broke the little awkward moment, "So what is it you want to show me?"

"This," he grinned.

In front of me was a little red and white checkered blanket, along with little speakers with an IPod sitting in them.

"Seth," I laughed.

Unexpectedly, he pounced on me, knocking his both down, landing perfectly on the blanket.

I was about to say something else, but his soft smooth fine lips touched with mine, filling me with passion inside.

20/04/10

Note: Hey guys, thanks for subscribing and reading my New Dawn. x I love reading the reviews and such :P

i know i said in the last two chapters that i would n't be posting for two weeks, which is sorta true. I'm sure you've heard about the whole iceland volcanic ash cloud thing, so my flight was cancelled, but now i have found out i have 6 exams within two weeks! Yay for me. So before i was meant to be out flying, i started writing chapter 9, i quickly finished it tonite- as i wanted to keep you guys wandering or whatever :P but its not as long as i hoped it would be, but baring in mind, when i do finish my exams, i shall have free time to be writing you guys some great stuff and more craziness and excitement!

Thanks again! :P

Subscribe, review, favourite x

m.x


	10. Chapter 10

There was a sudden upheaval in my body. My nose took in a new strong scent and my eyes flew open to find myself in a new place.

I swiftly sat up from the red sofa. On top of me was a deep red velvet blanket and a white lily.

"Good evening," a familiar voice said at the left side of me.

I looked over not surprised, and there he was sitting there, Alec. I knew I recognised the blanket.

"Ok Alec, want to explain to me why you somehow drugged me, brought me to your home, covered me in our blanket and put a lily on me?" I asked knowing it would be explained anyway.

"Ruby," he smiled and pulling his hand out of his pocket, he held a small black box and opening the lid to find a small oval cut ruby jewel.

My head suddenly got dizzy and my legs shaking slightly. Alec quickly shut the box and came over to my side, supporting me.

"You used bloody ruby on me," I glared at him.

"Well how else would I be able to get you here? You can't exactly get drugged by human drugs?" he grinned.

I had become too light headed and dizzy to support myself, so I wrapped my arms around Alec who was smirking with delight. He gently helped me back onto the sofa, putting the velvet blanket back over my legs.

"While I'm still awake tell me why you had to drug me to get me here?" I said, forcing my eyes to stay open.

He kneeled down beside me and held onto one of my hands with both of his.

"Mia, I know I said about giving you time to think about us and your little situation but I've thought about it. It's been two weeks and how are you meant to think properly with that dog hovering over you every day, so I thought I'd bring you here to let you think properly," he said with unfathomable red eyes.

"Alec, how the hell am I meant to think properly with you around me anyway?" I asked sighing.

"I have to work, so I'm not going to be here _all_ the time," he chuckled.

My body and mind started to sober up a bit, but I made no sign that they were.

"I have the rest of the night off," he grinned, moving slowly closer to me.

Ok, I had waited long enough. Within that split second he moved closer, I got up and was in the middle of the room by the time that second finished.

"I think its time for a goodbye now Alec," I said then turned to run, turning myself invisible.

I aimed running for his bedroom, planning to jump out of his window as I didn't need lock doors to handle.

I was halfway to the window when suddenly my invisible shield became visible; my legs became jelly cubes, my body becoming weak and my mind becoming vulnerable.

"I'm sorry Mia," Alec said catching me as I fell, "I really do love you."

He carried me over to the bed as I got weaker because of the ruby. When a ruby is mixed with a vampire's blood, that vampire then can hold his loved one forever. Whoever made that rubbish come true can get to hell.

"Sleep well my angel," he smiled as I lay on the bed. He looked at me adoringly then kissed my lips.

**03, may, 2010**

**hey guys, sorry for the delay. Been busy with exams etc, but anyways i hope you enjoy this chapter, i'm sorry its a little short but i had to get something out to you. Please comment and review, i love hearing what you think about it, and take things into consideration (:**

**m.x**


	11. Chapter 11

The effects of the ruby wore off on me, so I managed to snap out of its power.

I was still in Alec's bedroom, and the slits of his blinds let the sun's raise seep through, making my pale skin sparkle. I sat there for a minute blinking. I didn't have my hoodie on or my t-shirt either. I pulled the covers off to find myself just in one of Alec's blue shirts and knickers- no bra on either.

"What the-" I said to myself.

I looked around the room, but I couldn't see my clothes. I climbed out of bed and audibly tiptoed to the door. Silently I opened the door and cocked my head out.

"Have a good sleep?" Alec's voice echoed from the other side of the room. His apartment was basically made up of two rooms; a lounge and a bedroom.

"Why am I naked?" I asked ignoring his question as I walked over.

He turned off the TV with the remote. "You're in my shirt," he laughed.

"Don't screw with me Alec," I sighed, "my bra is off."

"Yeah, I know you don't like sleeping with your bra off…even though you can't sleep, but you don't like it," he said. That was true, but we were broken up so I could count it as creepy.

"It still doesn't give you the right to even touch me," I said disgusted with my arms crossed.

"Mia," Alec said, going right up to me in inhuman speed, "you know we'll always have our history," he smiled.

I ran my fingers through my hair, pushing my fringe out of my face; only for it to fall back into its place.

"Alec," I said placing my hands on my hips, "you can't keep doing this to me."

"Mia," he came closer, "you will always be the girl for me," he got closer and closer, "we've got so much history and all those times that we were on/off, I was immature, but Mia, you're long leave of absence has brought me to my senses, I can't," his mouth got closer to mine, "live," his breath was hovering over mine, "without," his smooth, fine lips were an inch away from mine, "you," they touched mine, bringing back the memories of the love we had.

I froze mentally and physically. The memories of our past relationship washed around me, making me feel dizzy and nervous. I loved Alec, no doubt about it. Sure he had done some creepy things to get to me, but that was just Alec, it was his sort of messed up way of saying how much he loved me, that he would do all that, appear like that just for me.

Seth.

I had to think about Seth. But like Alec said, how would I decide with both around me?

It wasn't fair to either of them, they both loved me; one in a messed up romantic way and another that I was destined to be soul mates with, but I just couldn't bring myself round to the idea. I had told myself I did and I told myself that Seth was the one for me, but being with Alec, I couldn't let go of all those feelings I had for him.

What was I to do?...


	12. Chapter 12

I decided that I needed to get away from **both** Seth and Alec. If I was with Seth, I would be telling myself he is my soul mate, he is the one for me, but if I was with Alec I would be remembering the memories I cherished that we once shared.

So after Alec went to Volterra, I decided this would be my chance, now or never.

I turned myself invisible first, not to let anyone of his friends (Demetri) were outside or on the watch for me. I couldn't have Alec follow me; then what was the point of me leaving to think?

I decided to take the best way out, the window.

Where would I go to think with no distractions? The beach.

I was somewhere in the South of France. I carried my shoes in my hands as I walked along the beach with the soft silky smooth sand slithering inbetween my toes. The oceans waves crashed against the rocks and the wind ruffled my hair, making it wildly blow about my face.

So I had been gone about a day or two and I had no phone on me to contact Jasper or Seth, so I planned to make my trip quick.

There were dark clouds, hiding my skin and a soon-to-be rain cloud ahead. Not so many people were out wandering on the beach, just a few kids and adults. I had to stop doing this, stop avoiding the problem.

Seth and Alec, I needed to decide.

I felt like such a bad person for liking two people, but then, anyone can. Anyone can like two people at the same time, so what was different with me? I had Alec- a guy I loved dearly and had great history with but then problems in our relationship; on the other hand I had Seth, a wolf that is my soul mate, but yet also who is a kid.

I didn't need to choose the soul mate option, but yet I would cause Seth great pain if I parted with him…which I would be doing right now…

There was an urge in me craving to call Seth and let him know I was ok and to hear his voice, his loving and adoring voice that yearned for mine.

But I couldn't. I was trying to make a tough decision away from them both, so if I heard Seth's voice, I would just be pulled into him.

God this was fucked up to be honest.

I had lasted at least a century with people and without. I could take care of myself, make easy decisions, but now-now I had a family, people who love me. I had to settle down now; I wasn't on the road anymore.

I sat down on the dry golden sand and leaned against a rock that was behind me.

What the hell was I going to do?!

After thinking a little to myself, I suddenly noticed; there was no one on the beach. This huge beach and not one single human. I looked around to find the deserted beach quiet.

My sensitive ears picked up footsteps walking behind me, the sound of light audible footsteps of another vampire.


	13. Chapter 13

_Seth_

Where was she? She wouldn't have just left without telling me or anyone else. The silent tears of frustration and anger filled my eyes.

"Hey Seth you okay?" Jacob asked behind me.

I sucked back in the tears and gave my eyes a quick wipe.

"Yeah," I said coolly to him.

"She'll be back," he said patting me on the shoulder.

"Guys!" Bella exclaimed running through, "come quick."

I didn't hesitate at all. I ran through to the living room where I found all these vampires crouched round Alice, gazing at her like she was some bright, pure goddess.

"She-she's on a beach…" Alice murmured in a trance, her eyes fixated into space, "t-there's a dark figure…they're looking at her, evilly …she looks upset, s-she's crying…"

"That isn't possible," Jasper gasped with a hiss.

Alice went blank still in her trance then blinked and gasped jumping at the sight of her audience.

"What was she doing on a beach?" I heard myself blurt out.

They all looked at me, the Cullens.

"Don't," Rosalie said putting a hand over Jasper's chest, stopping him from coming towards me.

I let out my breath calmly and left the room.

They clearly didn't want me to be asking questions, so it would be better for everyone if I left.

I was running through the woods at a high speed in my wolf form.

_"He's not himself Sam, he isn't his usual cheery self," Jacob thought to Sam._

_"Seth, what is wrong?" Sam thought to me._

_"What is wrong with me?! __**What is wrong with me?! **__My soul mate has gone missing for an unknown reason with no warning or explanation from her; I think I should be allowed to be worried and angry. You lot wouldn't obviously know how it feels to be torn apart from your soul mate, not knowing where they are, why they aren't with you or even for that matter why they don't love you," everything thing I thought just felt like a big blur._

Why didn't Mia love me? Why couldn't she just accept the fact that she and I were soul mates, destined to be together, that we were imprinted. My heart was dissolving bit by bit, turning into dark ash, blowing away.

Where was she?

**9-5-10**

**Hey guys, another two chapters uploaded at once, lucky ;) :L**

**thanks for the reviews/fav story/fav author adds, they are very much appreciated 3**

**I will update soon this week, so don't worry :P**

**keep the reviews coming 3**

**m.x**


	14. Chapter 14

_Alec_

"She's left the house," Demetri said walking up to me.

A little smirk crept on my face, "I knew she wouldn't stay, she used her invisibility to stop you from seeing her leave," I said with my eyes closed.

"Yes so it seems but they have found her…"

My eyes flashed open, hot, wild and red.

"What?!" I growled.

"They found her, she is somewhere in the South of France at the moment," Demetri informed me.

"Jane!" I snapped my fingers, "Felix," they both came over, "we will be taking a little trip to France, go get ready."

"Yes brother," Jane said disappearing.

"I will inform Aro, Marcus and Caius about this trip," Felix nodded and left.

"We're almost there Alec," Jane said to me.

"Good," I replied, "they will not get to lay a finger on Mia."

I stared out of the window of the Volturi's private jet. I could feel the darkness pulsing through my midnight black eyes, the thirst craving and calling to me. I had to save Mia before I done anything else, she would almost be first before me.

After getting off the plane, we travelled underground to go to the beach where Mia was. All over towns, cities and countries were hidden tunnels built by the Volturi and vampires all over the world over thousands of years.

"What's the plan?" Felix asked in his deep voice.

I paused, radiating thought and then answered, "When we get there I would like you and Demetri to make sure they are not near or even touching Mia and then I will confront them and tell them where they stand."

"As you wish," they both nodded.

"I still don't get why you still…love this Mia," Jane said out aloud.

I abruptly stopped walking and grabbed her throat, pushing her right up against the wall with my growling ripping right out of me.

"**You**, Jane, the day you meet someone you are in love with may be the day you ask me that questions," I growled at her.

"Now, no more questions." I hissed and let go of her.

**11-5-10 Note**

**hey guys, yay woo another chapter uploaded ^.^ thx for ur comments about my fanfic. I'm hoping that you understand these few recent chapters have been short as im trying to create this climax :L but very slowly as i'm trying to upload frequently. Trust me this will get very interesting soon ^.^ :L anyhoo, plz subscribe and review**

**i will hopefully update very soon this week (yn)**

**m.x**


	15. Chapter 15

_Seth_

"We'll get her," Jasper comforted me; "don't you worry."

"I hope you're right," I said to him. I looked out the window of the car to see the moon had taken the centre of the midnight black sky, "I really hope so…"

"Ugh, I hate the smell of dog and especially the smell of dog drool," I heard Rosalie complain.

"Leave the boy alone," Jasper said to her.

I heard her scoff then walk off, so I decided I better wake up.

"Have a good sleep?" Jasper asked as I got out of the car.

"It was fine," I replied- really it was just like any other sleep so it wasn't really different to be honest.

The night before Jasper had called me back and decided we were going to drive out to some airport which name I didn't take notice of and fly out to France as Alice had recognised the beach Mia was on in her vision.

The whole drive and flying journey made me more anxious. Mia was so far away that I could barely feel her anymore. I couldn't tell whether she was ok or not. Even if she didn't want me, I still loved her and I needed to know if she was safe.

Finally, after endless areas and check-ins we had flown to France. _Mia, _that one precious loving word circled my head. I would be with her soon, I told myself.

"Où la plage est?" Rosalie was asking a dark haired man.

"À plomb à la droite," he replied pointing straight down.

"Mercy beaucoup," she said to him smiling her charming beautiful smile.

"He says its straight on and then to take a right," she said walking over to us.

When we go to the entrance of the beach, another new dawn was arising.

"Look," Jasper said looking over to the far left of us.

Automatically, Rosalie and I looked to see Alec, Jane, Demetri and Felix.

"**What. The. Hell.** Why are **they** here?" I growled through my teeth that were clenched tightly together.

The four other vampires looked straight at us, but Alec was the odd one, he was the one with the smirk on his face aiming directly at me.

Both Mia's physical and mentally scream pierced through me.

Wasting no time, I raced over to my Mia.

**13-5-10**

**Hey guys. Enjoy that little chapter? ^^  
Sorry these have been getting shorter but you all excited for the next chapter to find out what happens? =D i hope so :L :P**

**well chapter 16 should be out shortly, i will be taking a little more time on that so be patient :L **

**thanks for your reviews and subcriptions!**

**will update soon =D**

**m.x**


	16. Chapter 16

I screamed with fright.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Jasper was over at the entrance of the beach and yet…he was right in front of me.

"What the…" I whispered to myself.

"Mia!" Seth shouted as he ran over to me.

"What the…" Seth said just like me as he got to my side.

"Jasper?" Seth said.

"It can't be," I said.

"Mia!" Alec said as he zoomed to my side.

I looked up at him, but he was looking directly at the other Jasper with suspicion in his eye.

"Who are you?" Alec hissed at the Jasper.

"Jasper," he grinned with a cocky smile. That definitely wasn't my father.

"You're lying," I said narrowing my eyes.

"Why would I be lying to my daughter?" he asked kinking his head to the side.

The image of Jasper- my father made it so hard not to believe him, but I knew it wasn't him. I could feel Seth thinking that this wasn't Jasper and that the Jasper that was walking over to us, was the Jasper he had travelled up with- the real Jasper.

"Mia," the other Jasper said to me behind me.

I turned around and found his eyes staring at me full of sorrow and guilt. His face was torn like this was his last minute to live, a look I had never seen before.

"What is it?" I asked staring back at him like I had been hit with something hard.

"He isn't me or you're father, this is my twin brother Chace that just so happens to be twisted," he said with a twisted look of guilt on his face.

"Always ruined my fun you did Jasp," Chace said with a cold voice, "oh and my life too I suppose."

"What is he talking about?" I said as my metaphorical heart stopped beating.

Jasper sighed and Rosalie came over, putting her hand on his arm.

"When I got turned, I went to see Chace, and well-" he sighed again, "I bit him and that's when I found my gift that I could manipulate emotions and I felt my own twin brother, dying, in pain, so I let go and ran."

My legs suddenly didn't support me anymore, but because of my fast reflexes, I took a step back instead.

"Mia," Jasper said painfully with his hand reaching out.

"No," I shook my head, "no, I need to think…"

Everyone stared at me, shocked like me but also intrigued by my reaction.

The clouds were taking up all the space in the sky and the sun was getting beaten in defeat. I sat at the edge of the pier, staring down at the glistening water.

Ok, so Jasper had a twin brother, who was my uncle, no biggy? But really, I think I did react slightly over the top, I was just surprised and by the looks of it, not even Rosalie knew. I think I knew why Jasper had his painful discomforted looking face, for over a century he's been carrying this guilty lie around.

My face fell into my hands and liquid streamed out from my eyes…liquid?

I removed my hands from my face and touched the liquid that ran down my cheek. I looked at my fingers and they were a scarlet colour…

Someone stood behind hovering over me.

**23.5.10**

**hey, sorry i've left you lot hanging for long :O :L i hope you enjoy this chapter, and i will update the next one soon! read, comment, subscribe :D**

**m.x**


	17. Chapter 17

Jasper's blonde hair swayed as the soft gently breeze flew by us.

He took a seat next to me, crossing his arms around his legs.

"Mia, I never told anyone about Chace, I've had to live with this- guilt all my life. I wouldn't want anyone to have a life like this, not Chace and especially not you," he looked at me with his eyes gleaming of torture, "w-when I found out about you Mia, I was happy that I had a daughter but then as I thought about it, the more it made sense; you've never had anything normal that normal teenagers have. You got older without a mom, you've had to fend for yourself, you've had to deal with relationships with no support, and the one that gets to us all is," he gulped, "you can't have children."

I could feel the throb's heartbeat tear out of my eye. Stinging red blood slid down my cheek with my finger catching it.

Jasper's lean arms wrapped around me, comforting me- like a real father would do.

"So why was Chace pretending to be you?" I sniffled.

"He's twisted Mia, although I've been trying to make up what I done to him- he's still my brother but please Mia, stay back from him," Jasper pleaded.

"O-ok," I stuttered confusedly.

Jasper and I walked back to the beach to find the Volturi had gone except for Alec, who was standing opposite everyone else isolated.

"Can you give us a minute?" I asked everyone else, while looking at Alec who was surprised by my request.

Seth hesitated slightly, but went off with the others.

"He cares about you too much," Alec said gazing over at Seth walking away.

I stared up at him, his lips were tightly together and his eyes were speedy and powerful like an eagle.

"Yeah, well we are imprinted…."

He stiffened at the mention of "imprint".

He was silent for a moment, radiating thought and then spoke aloud, "I always thought we were imprinted you know."

Ok, I didn't really expect that to be honest.

"I know what the obvious option your going to pick is…you're going to decline me, go with Seth, and play happy families for eternity…"

I had sort of thought about my options…I had one: to go with Alec and live an exciting unknown adventure with him or two: go with Seth, and live with my family and blend in with humans, trying to live ordinary like them…

51% of me wanted to go with Alec and 49% of me wanted to go with Seth, but I knew I had to choose the safer better option as I would hurt more people if I went with Alec than I would with Seth.

Although vampires couldn't sleep, it felt like I had a bad nights sleep and was tired and grouchy, I didn't want to have to choose but it wasn't fair on either of them.

"Alec," I sighed.

"Shhh," he said, pressing his finger up at my lip.

I looked into his eyes with horror, only to see my own reflection staring back at me while strong hard fangs pierced into my neck.

_"Alec!"_ I gasped as the blood circulated up to my neck.

"Get your filthy, murdering fangs off of her," Seth growled deeply and loud.

And before I knew it, the wolf had thrown Alec off of me, and there was now a vampire and werewolf fighting for me, great.

**26-5-10**

**Hey guys, hope you enjoy this chapter ^.^ was staying up late just to finish it for ya :D**

**i'll try get chapter 18 uploaded soon, but i'm going to write a few chapters of my own other story which u can check out a few on here . its my own website where i've got three stories on it so far- Lockheart is the one which i basically wrote as a novel and i'm currently writing the sequel to it- Haunted, but i've only uploaded the first chapter of Lockheart, and i've got Kya's story which is basically like a novella to Lockheart and also Silver Shot, a new story which i'm updating frequently. So yeah check it out ^.^  
**

**also! Please comment on who you think Mia should go for, Seth or Alec? I have ideas on what's going to happen next but i really wanna see ur reviews and thoughts on what might happen :L anyways, thx for reading (: review and subscribe**

**m.x**


	18. Chapter 18

"Mia I'm sorry, look, you must know- well feel how I feel," Seth pleaded behind me as I walked ahead away from him.

I held my arms me, and although vampires can't feel pain…I could, there was this awful feeling of emptiness in the pit of my stomach and even though I was wrapping my arms around my tummy, it wouldn't go away.

The thing was, I wasn't mad at Seth, I was mad at myself.

"Seth," I said abruptly stopping in his path, causing him to wince back before crashing into me, "look," I put my hand on his arm, but his other hand grabbed a hold of it, keeping it sandwiched between his.

"Seth, I'm sorry," I apologized.

"For what?" he tilted his head to the side, curious of my answer.

"Because…I've been so stupid to see the right path to pick; you're who I want to be with. Sure I had good times and memories with Alec, but Seth, you're my imprinter, the one I'm meant to be with…so will you have me?"

"Mia, you are so thick for even asking such questions," he laughed and picked me up unexpectedly. His fine sculpted lips connected with mine; I was a padlock and Seth was the only key for me.

_Seth_

How could she even ask such questions? Mia seriously didn't know how much I loved her; yes she hurt me but without her would hurt me even more to be honest. I am the right type of monster for her and I would do anything to protect her. Mia is everything to me…

_Mia_

I finally felt right in both places; my heart and my head. Seth was the one for me and I was a fool not to see it before. Trying to get used to the idea at first a-vampire-and-werewolf-imprint just seemed impossible, but really, nothing is impossible.

"Ok, we have some news; but I can't really say if it's bad or good, that's up to you to decide," Carlisle spoke in front of us.

Seth, Jasper, Bella, Edward, Alice and Jacob all sat on the couch, along with Esme, Renesmee and Rosalie and Emmett standing up all in the one room.

"What is it?" Seth asked.

"Well, we've stayed in Forks for too long and so, we need to move."

Only really Bella and Edward were concerned as it would be more difficult for Charlie to see Bella and Renesmee, but apart from them, everyone else seemed fine.

_"I go where you go," _I heard Seth think to me. It was scary how Seth and I could hear each others thoughts. We had grown so close together it was unbelievable.

"What about Charlie?" I heard Bella mumble to Edward.

"We'll be fine," I whispered to Seth in our own little personal bubble.

"So really, another few years at high school?" Jasper said.

"I'm afraid so," Carlisle chuckled.

"High school for the second time," I laughed, "sounds cool to me."

"Maybe we should try and seem nice to the humans at our next school," Edward suggested.

"Nah," Emmett laughed, "I like to smell the fear in em."

"So where we moving to?" Rosalie asked.

"Alaska," Carlisle smiled.

"Alaska baby, here we come!" Emmett shouted.

"Jasper, where did Chace actually go after I ran off?" I asked.

He took in a breath and let it back out, "Chace has gone off with the Volturi…"

"Wait, why would they want him?" I asked.

"His gift."

"Which is?"

"He can trap people in their minds. He'll get into someone's head and trap their mind in their head so really, they can't get out or do anything with their body, they would just be a lifeless zombie to be honest, so he's…well…quite dangerous," Jasper explained.

"He won't do anything stupid will he?" I gasped.

"Well he's already joined the Volturi, so stupid step one, check," he gulped.

"Oh dear…" I mumbled.

"You ready to leave your home village?" I asked Seth as the Cullens were packing their stuff in the cars.

"I'll miss it, but I'd miss you even more," he smiled at me.

"You need to make sure you get your qualifications at this school, promise me that?"

"I promised," he laughed.

"Don't be worried about me all the time ok? Focus on your studies," I lectured.

He rolled his dark brown eyes at me, and then winked cheekily at me.

"Come on, we're ready to go now!" Jasper shouted out of the window.

"You ready?" I asked.

"As always," he said, with our fingers entwining together as we left for our new start.

**29-5-10**

**Hey guys...i hope you sorta guessed... its the last chapter of New Dawn... well i won't say last chapter forever, just for the now.  
I'm wanting to get on and do other things and maybe when i have done that, i will write Seth and Mia's new start. **

**I hope you've enjoyed this fanfic :L I will come back to it, but not anytime soon :L  
make sure ur subscribed, so when i do start writing again, you'll get the notice :L**

**anyways, thx for the support guys, i may start doing another fanfic so watch out :L**

**m.x**


End file.
